Marriage
by MintMojo
Summary: A fic for NaruSasu day :)


"Sepertinya aku mencintai seseorang..." Ucap salah seorang anak kecil berambut pink di dalam kelas pagi ini.

Seorang anak kecil berambut pirang segera berlari menghampirinya. "Aku juga Sakura! Aku mencintai Sasuke..." Ucapnya gamblang.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Uhh– Naruto? Kau mencintai Sasuke...?"

"Ya! Dia manis..." Sahutnya singkat seraya memamerkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Oh..." Sakura terdiam, terlihat berpikir.

Melihat sahabatnya terdiam. Ia mencoba menjelaskan maksud perkataanya. "Laki-laki bisa mencintai laki-laki. Aku hanya tidak bisa menikahinya saja karena ia seorang laki-laki..."

"Kau bisa menikahinya jika kau mau..." Seorang anak kecil lainnya terlihat menghampiri mereka berdua. "Kau bisa menikahi siapapun jika kau memang mencintainya..." Sahutnya datar.

Pupil birunya berbinar-binar. "Benarkah Shikamaru?!"

Ia mengangguk santai. "Aku pernah melihat sahabat ayahku menikahi seorang pria dan mereka terlihat sangat bahagia..."

Dengan semangat ia melompat dan mengepalkan tangannya. "Baiklah! Aku akan menikah dengan Sasuke...!"

"TIDAK BISA–!"

Sontak Naruto, Sakura dan Shikamaru menoleh kearah sumber suara yang berasal dari arah pintu.

Pupil biru miliknya menangkap sesosok anak kecil lainnya berlari kearah mereka. "Mengapa aku tidak bisa menikah dengan Sasuke, Neji...?"

"Karena kau masih berusia 7 tahun dan belum dewasa!" Protesnya.

Anak kecil berambut pirang ini terlihat sangat menyimak perkataan temannya. "Jadi aku bisa menikahi Sasuke jika aku sudah dewasa?"

Neji mengangguk mantap. "Ya, kurasa begitu..."

"Baiklah! Aku berjanji akan menikah dengan Sasuke saat dewasa nanti!"

Ke-empat bocah itu segera bersorak-sorak dan melompat-lompat kegirangan. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh dari salah seorang anak berambut hitam dengan wajah yang memerah berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat mereka.

.

.

.

**(_20 tahun kemudian_)**

Seorang pria tampan berambut hitam panjang terlihat bersenandung mengikuti musik lembut yang mengalun di dalam ballroom bertema putih.

Kedua pupil lavendernya tidak berhenti menatap kearah dua sosok yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Senyuman pun terkembang dari bibirnya.

"Neji, kau sudah datang...?"

Ia menoleh. Mendapati seorang pria dengan tataan rambut seperti nanas berlari kecil ketempatnya. "Hey..." Sapanya.

"Ck, merepotkan sekali. Kupikir aku akan telat..." Keluhnya seraya bersandar di punggung kursi. Ia terdiam sesaat dan menatap lurus kearah pria dengan rambut pirangnya. "Tidak kusangka Naruto akan menikah hari ini lihat raut wajah bahagianya itu..." Gumamnya pelan. "Sakura juga terlihat sangat bahagia..." Lanjutnya lagi seraya menunjuk seorang wanita cantik yang berada di samping sang pirang.

Neji mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Aku juga tidak menyangka mereka akan menikah hari ini. Kau ingat saat ia berkata ingin menikahi Sasuke...?"

Shikamaru tertawa renyah. "Tentu saja, saat itu adalah saat paling memalukan dalam hidupku. Tidak kusangka aku bisa mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu..."

"Kau bisa menikahinya jika kau mau. Kau bisa menikahi siapapun jika kau memang mencintainya..." Neji menggoda Shikamaru dengan menirukan perkataannya.

"Hentikan Neji, itu sama sekali tidak lucu..." Protesnya kesal.

Neji tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Kesal melihat wajah puas sang Hyuuga, ia mencoba mengingat perkataan yang di lontarkan Neji dahulu. "Tidak bisa! Karena kau masih berusia 7 tahun dan belum dewasa!"

Sontak saja sang Hyuuga terdiam dan menatap horor kearah Shikamaru. "K-kau masih mengingatnya...?"

"Tentu saja..." Ia menyeringai.

Cukup lama mereka saling bertatap hingga kedua pria ini sama-sama menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan masing-masing.

'Sangat memalukan...' Batin mereka bersamaan.

.

"Neji! Shikamaru–!" Wanita cantik berambut pink itu mendekat dan melambaikan tangan.

"Sakura? Apa yang kau lakukan disini...?" Shikamaru dan Neji menatapnya bingung.

"Tentu saja aku lelah bodoh..." Sahutnya enteng. "Dan batrai kameraku hampir habis..." Ia menyamankan tubuhnya di samping Shikamaru.

Kedua pria ini kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kupikir kau akan terus berada disamping Naruto dan Sasuke..." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Menganggu kedua pengantin dengan kameramu tanpa henti..." Sambung Neji menggoda.

"Ck..." Decaknya kesal dengan wajah memerah. "Ayolah, aku sangat bahagia hari ini kau tahu...?"

"Ya–ya, kami sangat tahu itu Sakura..."

"Lihatlah wajah bahagia Naruto dan Sasuke..." Ia menyeka sudut matanya menggunakan tissue. "Tidak kusangka si bodoh itu benar-benar menepati janjinya, indah sekali..."

"Sakura hentikan tangisanmu itu. Lihatlah semua orang menatapmu aneh..." Bisik Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak peduli! Seharusnya kau menghiburku bukan memarahiku seperti ini..." Ia menggerutu kesal.

Neji memutar bola matanya malas melihat kelakuan aneh sepasang kekasih di sampingnya. 'Pasangan yang aneh...' Batinnya dalam hati.

Namun raut wajah malasnya segera hilang dan tergantikan oleh senyuman tipis saat pupil lavendernya secara tidak sengaja menangkap moment dimana Naruto menarik dagu sang Uchiha dan membawanya kedalam ciuman lembut.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kau ternyata benar-benar menepati janjimu untuk menikahi Sasuke, Naruto..." Ucapnya pelan dengan senyuman di wajahnya. 'Kuharap kalian bahagia selamanya...' Doanya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

><p>Sebenernya untuk cerita seperti ini saya bingung untuk menentukan Ratednya K atau T (=_=) . Anyway,<p>

**Happy NaruSasu Day!**

(oiya saya baru aja bikin akun fb lagi, jadi silahkan kalo ada yang mau add dan berbincang-bincang(?) sama saya huehuehe #MalahPromo e_e)


End file.
